


A Leopard Cannot Change Its Spots.

by Saltandburnboys



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Reversal, F/M, Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles - Freeform, M/M, Not between J2, Younger!Jensen, abused!jensen, bottom!Jensen, dub-con, hurt!Jensen, top!Jared, werecat!Jensen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2020-08-13 20:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltandburnboys/pseuds/Saltandburnboys
Summary: Despite how he and Jensen met, Jared's about to discover that not all surprise meetings are good.





	1. Chapter One.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somersault_j](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somersault_j/gifts), [whiskygalore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskygalore/gifts).

**A Leopard Cannot Change Its Spots.**

**Chapter One.**

**Jared**

It's still dark out when the ache in Jared's bladder rouses him from sleep, so he grabs his camping lamp before crawling out of his tent and stumbling towards the trees surrounding their campsite. He's only half awake as he relieves himself and tucks himself away again, which is why he's pretty sure he's dreaming when his eyes land on a kitten. 

Well, he's pretty sure he's dreaming until said kitten trots over to him and starts rubbing its very tiny, very dishevelled body against Jared's leg, letting out some very distressed sounding cries as it does so.

'What are you doing all the way out here?' Jared says, reaching down and scooping the kitten up. It immediately snuggles against his chest, and when Jared brings up a hand to stroke his fingers along its back, he realises how malnourished it is. No wonder it's so freaking tiny. Luckily, he has just the thing...

Clambering back into his tent, he gently deposits the kitten on the floor, before turning to his backpack and yanking it open so he can pull out the half-eaten ham sandwich he'd tossed in there earlier that day. After throwing away the bread, he breaks off a tiny piece of ham and holds it out for the kitten. Unsurprisingly, the kitten instantly gobbles it up, and the next piece, and the next, until the entire slice is gone. Then it gives a yawn, tiny mouth stretching wide for a moment, before curling up on the floor and closing its eyes.

'Hey, no, you can't sleep there,' Jared says, shaking his head. The kitten's eyes snap back open again at Jared's words, and if Jared didn't know better, he'd say they look...hurt. Which is ridiculous given that the kitten can't possibly know what he just said - he'd been talking to himself more than anything - and given that it's a _kitten_, not a person. Kittens can't _look_ anything, for god's sake. 

He rolls his eyes at himself, sure his half-awake brain is playing tricks on him, before getting into his sleeping bag again and placing the kitten inside with him. Where it quickly climbs onto Jared's chest and curls back up. 'See, that's better than the floor, isn't it? Nice and warm for you.'

The kitten's soft, content purrs are the only answer he gets.

******

Unsurprisingly, his parents aren't exactly thrilled to see him holding the kitten the next morning, but he's eventually able to convince them to let him keep it. And it's not like his reasoning is wrong: a motherless kitten _would_ die out here all alone. Defenceless. Unloved. So tiny it fits in the palm of his hand. Yeah, Jared may have laid it on a little thick, but it's for a good cause so he doesn't feel too bad about it. 

The kitten - that he's named Freckles due to the pretty speckles covering its white fur - sits in his lap the entire ride back, constantly butting its head against Jared's hand in a silent demand for pets, seemingly content as long as it's with Jared, and Jared can't deny that he's feeling pretty damn content himself.

He's always wanted a pet. 

*****

It's not until Jared turns fifteen, five years after finding the kitten in the woods, that he almost has a heart attack when he comes out of the bathroom after taking a shower, and finds a ten year old kid sitting on his floor. 

'Holy mother of Christ!' he yells, stumbling backwards into the bathroom door and bashing his shoulder painfully against the wood.

At Jared's outburst, the boy shoots to his feet and scrambles to hide behind Jared's bed. Guilt immediately drowns out Jared's shock when he catches the terrified look on the kid's face. 'Hey, look, I'm sorry for scaring you, I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise, but what are you doing in my room?'

'I...I was asleep, and now I'm not?' the boy says, which really doesn't clear up much of anything.

'Okayyyy,' Jared says, running a hand through his still wet hair. 'What's your name?' Maybe that'll help clear some of this up, or at least help figure out who the kid belongs to.

'Jensen. Well, Freckles too, but it was Jensen before I met you.'

Jared's mouth drops open. 'Freckles??'

The kid nods, eyes still wide and fearful, and it's only then that Jared recognises them. The same forest green that's been staring up at him from his cat for the last five years is now staring up at him from this boy's eyes. 'Oh my god,' he breathes, taking a step closer. 

The boy shrinks away from him, and Jared's chest gives a painful clench. 'Hey, you don't need to be scared of me, you know that. Sorry, I just...I didn't recognise you...like this.'

Freckles, or rather _Jensen_, stares at him for a few moments longer, allowing Jared to finally get a proper look at him - he's got messy blond hair, and an adorable smattering of freckles across his nose and cheeks that mirrors the markings on his coat - before he all but launches himself at Jared.

Jared grunts at the impact, but that doesn't stop him from immediately wrapping his arms around the other boy. Jensen's still shaking, and Jared strokes a hand soothingly down the boy's back, huffing out a surprised laugh when Jensen starts to purr.

*****

All in all, it's pretty cool having a werecat as a brother. His parents had been freaked out at first - had threatened to take Jared to a psychiatrist until Jared managed to convince Jensen to shift in front of them - but they'd learned to accept it. 

Well, they'd learned to accept it after Jensen's werecat reflexes meant that he was fast enough to pull Jared out of the way of an oncoming bus and save his life. Pretty difficult to hold a grudge against someone who's saved your kid's life, after all. 

The only tiny problem is...Jensen's a tad possessive of Jared. Jared's not sure if it's a werecat thing, or just a little brother thing, but Jensen really isn't a fan of any of Jared's friends. Or a fan of Jared spending time with anyone other than him, or spending time with anyone but Jared. 

It all comes to a head when Jared gets his first girlfriend, Sandy McCoy, prettiest girl in school, and brings her home for some 'study time'. Jared's barely gone thirty seconds - getting them some drinks and snacks from the kitchen - before he hears her scream and comes rushing back into the living room.

To find Jensen latched onto her forearm. 

Thankfully, he's in his cat form, so Jared doesn't have to do any more explaining than 'He bites everyone, I'm so sorry' as he tries to pry Jensen's tiny jaws off her. When he finally lets go, to curl up against Jared's chest and glare at Sandy from his perch in Jared's arms, Sandy all but leaps to her feet and runs out the front door. 

They have their first ever fight that night about it. Oddly, it's Jensen who seems the most upset by it all. And while Jared has no idea why Jensen's crying so hard, he can't stop himself from pulling him into his arms and apologising, even if he's not quite sure what he's apologising for. 

He doesn't bring any of his girlfriends or boyfriends home after that. He can't risk a repeat of what happened with Sandy, and he _really_ doesn't want to see Jensen that upset again. Ever.

And that doesn't change even after they move out of Jared's parents' house and into their own place when Jared starts college. 

Nor when Jensen finally starts high school and a few of Jared's dates start looking at the pictures of Jensen Jared carries in his wallet with a little more interest than Jared would like. 

But that's got nothing to do with Jared's decision, of course. Nope. Not at all.

******


	2. Chapter Two.

**Chapter Two.**

Jared's woken up one night in late December by the sound of pounding on the front door. Reaching over, he checks his phone, and sees it's 1am. Who the fuck calls round at 1am?? It could be an emergency though, so he hauls himself out bed to go see who it is. 

Jensen, thankfully, is still asleep - kid's always been a heavy sleeper despite his werecat hearing - and Jared hurries out of the room, so he can be back before his absence wakes him up. Jensen can't sleep alone; they'd tried it for one hellish week when Jensen turned 15, and the kid didn't sleep a wink the whole time. And when he'd eventually crawled into Jared's bed on the last night, pale as a ghost with huge bags under his teary eyes, Jared hadn't had the heart to turn him away. He'd decided there and then, that it just wasn't worth it in the long run. Their lives are pretty unconventional as it is, what with Jensen being a werecat and all, so Jared doesn't sweat a few extra quirks. 

Jared leaving him will wake him up sooner or later, heavy sleeper or not, and Jared would very much like to be back before that happens. Taking the stairs three at a time, he quickly reaches the door and flings it open. He doesn't recognise the man on the other side as one of their neighbours, and the guy's face lacks any notes of panic which would hint at this being an emergency. Jared's eyes narrow as he pulls himself up to his full height, filling the doorway. 'Can I help you?' 

The man has to raise his head to look Jared in the eyes, but he seems more amused than frightened by Jared's macho display, which doesn't makes any sense...that is, until he reaches out a hand and says, 'Josh Ackles, I'm here to see Jensen.'

Jared's mouth drops open in surprise; he'd never expected any of Jensen's family to come looking for him after what they did, and certainly not after this long, but he quickly shakes off his shock in favour of growling, 'And what makes you think I'll let you see him, huh? You _abandoned_ him?? Left him to die out in those woods when he was just a baby??' Even to this day, what Jensen's family did to him makes Jared's blood boil. 

Josh drops his hand, and his eyes turn sad. 'It wasn't us; it was my father. None of us wanted to leave Jensen there, but he was our mother's Alpha and our Pack Alpha. You have to understand, there was nothing we could do.'

Jared's done some research on pack dynamics over the last few years, hoping to help Jensen with his distinct lack of relationships outside of Jared, so he knows what being an Alpha means, especially a Pack Alpha. But... 'It's been _ten years_.'

'Well, my father only died last year, and we were forbidden from looking for Jensen while he was still alive. And it's taken me this long to track him down. I know it's probably too little, too late, but I...I miss my little brother. I miss him so much and I-'

'Josh?'

Jared curses under his breath, and turns to see Jensen standing at the top of the stairs, one of Jared's shirts hanging loosely on his slight frame. Which probably looks really bad to Jensen's brother, when it's really not what it looks like. Jensen just tends to run hot, so he only wears boxers to bed, and not wanting to meet a guest half naked, he probably just grabbed the closest shirt to him when he got out of bed.

And if not? If he'd chosen one of Jared's shirts because he found the scent comforting? Well, Jared's been his protector since Jensen was a baby, so it's not that weird, right?

Josh doesn't know any of that though, and Jared's a little nervous when he looks back at Jensen's brother, afraid he's about to get his throat ripped out. But Josh isn't even looking at him; he only has eyes for Jensen, who is cautiously moving towards them.

He eventually comes to a stop next to Jared, hanging onto his arm and hiding most of his body behind Jared's larger bulk. The move sets off every protective instinct Jared has, and even though he knows Josh could take him apart in an instant, he shifts a little more so Jensen is completely shielded from view.

'Jen?' Josh says, keeping his voice low, as if he's talking to a scared animal, and Jared supposes he kind of is. He can feel Jensen shaking at his back, and he's not sure whether Jensen's scared of Josh, or whether he's scared to let himself believe that his family actually wants him. Either way, Jared hates it. He wants so badly to just turn around and take Jensen in his arms...hold him until all his fears drain away. 

He doesn't though. Not only because he doesn't particularly want to turn his back on a werecat, but also because Jensen needs this. He's been plagued by feelings of self-doubt his whole life because of what happened all those years ago, forever questioning his worth. And no matter how many times Jared tells him how wonderful he is, how important he is to Jared, those feelings aren't ever going to be erased by anyone other than Jensen's family. By the people who threw him away in the first place.

'Jen, will you look at me? _Please_?'

Jared feels Jensen's head poke up, his chin coming to rest on Jared's shoulder, his cheek rubbing against Jared's for comfort.

Again, Jared worries that might look a little weird, but he'd cut off his own hand before he'd ever push Jensen away. Besides, he thinks Josh is way too focused on not scaring Jensen to worry about what Jared's doing; in fact, he doesn't think Josh has even noticed him since he set eyes on Jensen. 

'Hey, there, little man.'

Jensen lets out a pained noise behind him, his fingers digging into Jared's arm, and Jared wonders if maybe this was a nickname Josh had for Jensen when he was a baby. The wetness he can suddenly feel on his neck would suggest as much. 

'I'm so sorry about what happened, Jen. None of us wanted to leave you like that. It was all dad, I promise. We love you. We never _stopped_ loving you.' Josh is crying himself now, not even trying to hide it, and between one moment and the next, Jensen's moved out from behind Jared and thrown himself into his big brother's arms. 

For a second, just one second, Jared wants to snatch him back. He's not used to seeing Jensen hug other people, he never even hugged Jared's parents, and a selfish, possessive part of him doesn't like it. Then, of course, he comes to his senses and feels ashamed of himself. Jensen's getting something he's wanted his whole life; Jensen is _healing_. And that's more than enough to douse the jealousy inside him. 

Jensen and Josh hug for a long few minutes, Josh whispering soothingly in his little brother's ear as Jensen cries, and when they finally break apart, Jensen's face is red and tear-stained but he's smiling. And it's that more this anything that keeps Jared from going over there to wipe away Jensen's tears, like he's been doing since Jensen was five.

'Hey, why don't you go get cleaned up, Jen, and I'll make us all some hot cocoa?' he says, moving out of the doorway to let both Jensen and Josh inside. 

Jensen nods, but he keeps looking back over his shoulder like he thinks Josh is going to disappear if he lets him out of his sight for even a second. And Josh isn't much better, keeping his eyes locked on Jensen until the very last moment before he disappears upstairs.

'Come on through to the living room, man, and I'll get us those cocoas,' Jared says, leading the way. He gestures towards the sofa, indicating that Josh should sit down, then heads into the kitchen.

He startles when he hears Josh's voice behind him. 'I want to take him back with me, Jared; I want to take him home.' 

The words are pitched low, designed for Jared's ears only, and Jared almost drops the cup he's holding as he whirls round. 'What??'

Josh casts a furtive look over his shoulder, which confirms Jared's suspicions that this really is meant only for him, and the idea that Josh is _already_ trying to keep things from Jensen puts Jared on edge. 'I need to take him home, Jared. I'm so grateful for everything you've done for him, and I'll never be able to repay you for that, but he needs to be with his own kind.'

'He's been doing just fine without you for the last decade,' Jared scoffs, resentful that this man, this _stranger_, is dismissing his and Jensen's relationship because they have a few different genes. 

Josh flinches at the accusation, but he quickly recovers with, 'Has he? Does he have a relationship with anyone other than you, Jared? He has no scent on him except his own, and yours. He's seventeen years old; has he ever had a girlfriend?? A boyfriend?? Has he ever even looked at anyone like that??'

'Well, maybe he doesn't want that?' Jared shoots back, even though he knows it isn't true. He's seen the wistful glances Jensen has sent happy couples walking past them on the street; he remembers the sad, slightly tipsy words Jensen whispered to him at Jared's parents' New Year's Eve party last year.

_'I hate New Year. No-one...no-one ever wants to kiss me.'_

Jared had pressed a soft kiss to Jensen's temple and held him close. Promised him that he would always have Jared, no matter what.

'If he doesn't, we'll accept that. That'll be his choice. But don't you think he should at least get to _have_ that choice?? He can't mate with a human, and he's been cut off from his own kind his entire life, and that's just not _fair_ to him. You've been good to him, Jared, but you can't be what he needs. You don't feel the pull of the moon; you can't run with him under it-'

'Hey, we go into the forest every full moon...'

'So you take him for walks?? Like he's a fucking dog??' Josh spits incredulously.

Jared flushes, anger and worry warring inside him. Is that how Jensen sees it?? Jared treating him like a pet??

Josh seems to deflate then. 'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, but, Jared, you're not one of us. You just can't understand him like we can. I know you care about him, but please let him go...it's the best thing for him, I promise.'

Jared is feeling completely wrong-footed now. What if Josh is right? What if Jensen would be happier with his pack? Now that Jensen knows he wasn't simply tossed away, it would make sense that he'd want to be with his real family, right? He loves Jared, sure, but Jared's not his family, not really. They aren't even the same _species_. 

Thankfully, he's saved from having to come up with an answer by Jensen bounding into the room. He's still wearing Jared's clothes - one of Jared's hoodies now - and this time, Jared knows it wasn't accidental because he saw that hoodie hanging up in their wardrobe when he went to bed last night. Before his conversation with Josh, that would've made him smile, but now...it just makes him ache. 

And he has to turn away when he sees that Jensen's also wearing the kitten slippers Jared bought him as a joke a few years ago.

He...he has to get out of here before he says something he's going to regret, so he 'accidentally' spills some cocoa down his shirt. 'Shit,' he curses, purely for show. 'I better go change; be right back.'

He doesn't look back when Jensen calls after him. Doesn't stop. If he stops, he's going to beg Jensen to choose him, to stay with him forever, and, like Josh said, that's just not fair to him.

******


	3. Chapter Three.

**Chapter Three.**

**Jensen.**

Jensen frowns as he watches Jared hurry out of the room, not stopping even when Jensen calls his name.

He's about to go after him and make sure he's okay, when his brother - God, his _brother_ \- says, 'Hey, Jen, can I talk to you for a second? Before Jared gets back?'

Jensen's frown deepens, and he reluctantly looks away from the door Jared disappeared through. 'Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of Jared?' He loves Josh, he does, but not like he loves Jared. Josh might be Jensen's brother, but Jared is Jensen's..._everything_. 

He's been in love with Jared for as long as he can remember, and it kills him that nothing will ever come of it - no human wants to mate with a were - but he'd rather have Jared as his best friend than not have him at all. 

'I know, I know, but...well, I wanna talk to you about him, so it's probably best if he's not here right now.'

Jensen's still suspicious, but he takes a seat opposite his brother anyway. He can always get up and leave, maybe even kick Josh out, if he doesn't like what he has to say.

'Look, I want you to come home with me.'

Jensen's up and out of his seat in an instant. He's not going anywhere. He's not leaving Jared, not today, not _ever_.

'Hey, hear me out, okay? I know you wanna stay, but have you thought about Jared in all this?' 

Jensen scoffs; all he ever thinks about is Jared. 'Of course I have.'

'And you think Jared likes this life? This weird stasis he's been forced into while he takes care of you?' Josh asks, eyebrows raised, expression disbelieving. 

Jensen's stomach stirs uneasily, and he slowly sits back down. Thoughts that he's constantly pushing away raising their ugly heads at his brother's words. 

'He's what? 20? 21?'

'22,' Jensen croaks out.

'So he should be off at college right now?'

Jensen drops his gaze guiltily. Jared hadn't wanted to go away and leave Jensen, so he'd enrolled in a local college that he could commute too. Jensen had offered to go with him, but Jared hadn't wanted to mess with Jensen's education. Jensen had tried desperately to change Jared's mind, told him that he didn't mind moving as long as he was with Jared, but Jared had been adamant. Jensen's never quite shaken the guilt that Jared could probably have gotten into a much better college than the local one he's attending.

'But he's dating at least, right?' Josh's voice breaks through his self-reproach, but only to heap an extra dose of shame onto his shoulders. He feels himself flush as he stares down at his boxers. 

Jensen behaved abysmally as a child, even going so far as to bite one of Jared's girlfriends, and after that horrendous incident, Jared's dated less and less. He hasn't been out with anyone in at least a year, and Jensen knows he's at least partly to blame for that. Sure, Jared's been busy with college and work, but given Jensen's past behaviour...maybe if Jensen didn't live here, Jared would feel more comfortable bringing people home. 

Oh god, what has Jensen been doing?? How could he have been so selfish when he claims to love Jared?? He wants the best for him, wants him to be happy, he _does_; how could he not have noticed how badly he's messing up Jared's life??

'I'm not saying any of this to hurt you, Jen, you know that,' Josh says gently, 'but I need you to understand that you don't belong here anymore. You and Jared would both be happier if you came back with me.'

Jensen lets out a bitter snort as his chest gives a painful throb. _He_ won't be happier leaving behind the love of his life, but maybe if he leaves, Jared can finally move on without Jensen weighing him down.

He owes Jared that much at least, after everything Jared's done for him. 

******

Saying goodbye to Jared is the hardest thing Jensen has ever had to do, and the only thing that keeps him from going back on his word is the fact that Jared seems to think this is for the best too. Obviously eager to get on with his life now that the burden of looking after Jensen has finally been lifted from his shoulders.

Even so, it takes Josh's heavy hand landing on his back, reminding him of why he's leaving, to get Jensen to pull away from Jared's embrace. It feels like he's losing a limb as he steps back from him.

No, it's worse. It's like...it's like losing his heart. His soul. His _everything_.

******

**Jared.**

Jared's arms instinctively tighten when Jensen starts to pull away, desperate to keep him close - _no, no, please don't leave, Jensen, please_ \- but then he meets Josh's hard stare over Jensen's shoulder and forces himself to let go. 

He stands in the doorway as Josh leads Jensen down the path to his car, not taking his eyes off Jensen for an instant, memorising every aspect of him in case...this is it. In case, Jensen's decides never to come back to the human world. Or to Jared. 

That thought leaves an ache inside Jared so deep, he's sure it'll never leave him. 

He balls his hands into fists in his pockets to keep himself from running down the path to stop them as the car pulls away from the curb. He watches them go, then stares down the road, eyes stinging, chest sprung open, long after Josh's car has disappeared into the night, taking Jared's whole world with him. 

******


	4. Chapter Four.

**Chapter Three.**

In some ways, Pack life is exactly how Jensen pictured it would be, and in other ways, it's really not.

Namely, the way his brother seems desperate to have him paired off as soon as possible. Jensen doesn't know if that's normal for werecats, or if it's because he's an Omega, or if it's because he lived in the human world for so long and Josh thinks it'll assimilate him back into Pack life quicker, but he knows he doesn't like it. He's barely been back a month and Josh has already started badgering him about going on a date with an Alpha friend of his.

It all comes to a head on Jensen's birthday, the first birthday he's had without Jared in as long as he can remember, and Jensen really doesn't feel like celebrating. His family's been great - presents, balloons, cake, the whole shebang - but it's not the same. He feels guilty, but he can't deny that he misses the quiet movie night he and Jared used to have on both their birthdays: just the two of them, a bucket of popcorn, and the present they'd bought one another. He can't help but wonder what Jared's doing right now, if he's missing Jensen as much as Jensen's missing him...probably not. He's not called even once since Jensen left, despite Josh's assurances that he'd given Jared their home number, so he can't be missing him that much, right?

Maybe he should call Jared instead? 

No...no, Jared's finally getting the chance at a life of his own; he doesn't need Jensen worming his way back into it. He prods morosely at the cake in front of him, blinking away the tears that have risen to his eyes.

'Justin's really great, Jensen,' Josh says suddenly, and Jensen forces himself to look up at his brother. 'He's one of my best friends, and my second in command. He's pretty much the most eligible Alpha in the pack. And he's really taken a shine to you, I can tell. Keeps asking after you every time I see him.'

Jensen's stomach shifts uneasily. The idea of mating with anyone other than Jared, especially someone he barely knows - whose interest in Jensen is clearly based mostly on his looks, since they've spoken all of three times since Jensen returned to the Pack - doesn't sit well with him at all. But...it's something he's going to have to get past, right? He and Jared aren't going to be mating any time soon, and Jensen can't spend the rest of his life pining after someone he's never going to be able to have. 

And, well, Justin _is_ his brother's best friend, so he can't be too terrible, and it's only one date. And if it'll make his brother happy, surely it's worth it? So he tries to smile and sound excited when he tells Josh that he'll do it; he's pretty sure he's pulled it off when his brother claps him on the shoulder and grins at him. But then he catches sight of his sister-in-law's face, and the worried frown she's sending his way, and wonders just how convincing he really was.

****

The dinner's awkward as hell, no two ways about it. Awkward for Jensen anyway; Justin seems to be having a great time, judging by the wide smile on his face, and the way he's throwing back glasses of wine like it's going out of style.

The worst thing is, Justin isn't actually a bad guy. He's a bit too flashy for Jensen's tastes, a bit too fond of his own voice, but he can tell that Justin really cares about the Pack. And he's good looking, and smart, and clearly trustworthy or he wouldn't be Josh's second in command. But Jensen's heart just isn't in this. No, his heart is fifty miles away, with the only man he really wants, and the one man he can't have. 

All this dinner is doing is reminding Jensen just how alone he really is. How alone he is _always_ going to be.

They're finally finishing up - thank god - and Jensen's just placed his spoon down on his dessert plate when Justin grabs his hand between both of his. 

Jensen stares wide-eyed up at the Alpha, fighting the urge to tear his hand away. He doesn't want to be rude, this is his brother's best friend, and Justin's been perfectly charming to him all night, if a tad oblivious to Jensen's complete lack of interest in him or this date.

But he can't help the way his brain is irrationally screaming 'not Jared' at him as his skin crawls at being touched by someone other than his mate. Which is ridiculous because Jared's not his mate, will _never_ be his mate, and yet...

'Look, Jensen, I know we haven't know each other very long, but I'm not the type of guy to sit around when there's something I want. And I've wanted you since the moment I saw you...'

'Justin, I-'

'And tonight's shown me just how right I was all those weeks ago. You're the one for me, Jensen, and I promise I'll make you so happy.'

Jensen's certain his eyes must be the size of saucers right now. Sure, he was raised in human society, but this has got to be a little rushed even by werewolf standards. They barely know each other. 

'And I know you're young, so we don't need to start having babies right away.'

_Babies??_ Jensen's head swims a little at that, and he sways in his seat.

'But...if you want, we could go back to my place and start practising.'

One of his hands leaves Jensen's and drops onto his thigh under the table. Jensen startles at the touch, and the chorus of 'Not Jared, not Jared, not Jared' becomes almost deafening inside his head. 

No, this isn't...he can't _do_ this.

'I'm sorry,' he says as he scrambles to his feet, unconsciously wiping his hand on his pants as he goes. 'I just...' he trails off helplessly, unable to find the right words. How on earth is he supposed to explain what's wrong when he barely even understands it himself? 

He can't possibly be thinking of going back to Jared. He knows better than that.

And yet...that's exactly what he's about to do.

****


	5. Chapter Five.

** Chapter Five. **

He changes into his werecat form to run to Jared's, but it's still nearly midnight by the time he's standing up on bare human feet again and knocking on the door. 

Jared was clearly asleep, since it takes at least a few minutes for the door to swing open, and when it does, he looks more than a little pissed...that is, until he sees that it's Jensen standing on his doorstep. 'Jen, what-'

Jensen doesn't let him get the question out; just launches himself at Jared and waits for the older man to wrap him up in his arms. Which he immediately does, pulling Jensen close and holding him tight.

They stay like that long enough for Jensen to start shivering in the cool night air, despite his werecat blood. Jared, of course, quickly pulls off the hoodie he'd thrown on over his wife beater, gently coaxing Jensen's arms into the sleeves and zipping it up. It's big even on Jared, so it comes to rest halfway down Jensen's thighs, effectively covering up his nakedness. Not that that would normally be a problem - Jared's seen him naked a bunch of times; kind of hard to avoid when Jensen turns into a werecat on a regular basis - but it would make the talk they need to have a little awkward. And they _do_ need to talk, so much so that Jared seems to realise it too. 'Hey, let's go sit down.'

Jared guides Jensen over to the couch, Jensen refusing to let go of him until he absolutely has to so they can sit down, and even then, he instantly moulds himself to Jared's side as soon as the other man drops down onto the cushion next to him. 

It's just...he's missed Jared so much. He knows he's being selfish, but he's not sure he can handle leaving again. 

Jared's arm loops around Jensen's shoulders, hugging him close, and Jensen can smell the worry coming off him in waves. Unsurprising really, since he must look like a complete wreck. 'Did something happen??'

Jensen licks his lips, not sure where to begin. How to explain his being here. 'I went on a date tonight,' Jared stiffens beside him, and Jensen curls even closer to him, 'and he wanted me to go home with him and I-'

'Did he hurt you??' Jared sounds angrier than Jensen has ever heard him, and he pulls back to get a look at Jared's face. Jared's eyes are sparking, and if he was a were, Jensen's sure his teeth and claws would be inching their way out. 

'No, no,' Jensen hurries to say, settling back against Jared's side, hoping to calm him down. He doesn't want Jared doing anything stupid, after all, like going after the were he thinks hurt Jensen. 'It's just that he kept touching me, and talking about mating and babies and it was just all so wrong, because I don't want any of those things with anyone but you.'

He snaps his mouth closed to stop his ramblings, but it's too late. He's already let his biggest secret slip out, and no matter how much he wants to take the words back, he can't. 

Jared's sitting frozen next to him, his arm still tight around Jensen's shoulders, and Jensen wants so badly to turn and bury his face in Jared's neck - hide away and pretend this isn't happening - but he's pretty certain that's the last thing Jared wants from him right now.

'Jared, I'm sorry, I never meant t-'

The door slamming open cuts off his apology, and he whirls round to see Josh standing in the doorway. His brother's eyes narrow as he marches over to them, but before Jensen can say anything, Jared is shooting up from the couch to stand in front of him. Between Jensen and his brother. 

'I should've known I couldn't trust you to stay away from him,' Josh spits.

And for a moment, Jensen thinks the words are aimed at him, but then Jared replies, '_He_ came to _me_, Josh. He ran from you and came to me; what does that tell you, huh?'

'That you've poisoned him against his own kind, that's what.'

'Please,' Jared scoffs, 'if that were true, he wouldn't have gone with you in the first place.'

Jensen hears Josh snarl, and it's feral enough to have Jensen springing up from the couch too. He really doesn't ever want to have this conversation with his brother, but he can't just sit there and let Jared take the blame when the fault lies solely with Jensen. 'Jared's right, Josh, I came here. Jared didn't do anything. And I...' he bites his lip and looks steadfastly at his feet, 'I love him, Josh.'

Josh's gaze shifts to Jensen and some of the anger bleeds out of his eyes. 'This is...this is crazy. You need to come home right now, Jensen, or so help me god.'

Jensen bumps the back of his hand against Jared's, hoping the older man will bump back. Instead, Jared grabs his hand and laces their fingers together. 'I am home,' Jensen says, feeling a little teary-eyed and so happy he could burst. Jared doesn't hate him; he still wants Jensen here. It'll never quite be what Jensen wants, but it's enough.

'No, no,' Josh says, shaking his head. 'You can't mate with a human, Jensen, you know that.'

Jensen's about to tell his brother that of course he knows that, that Jared doesn't want that anyway, when Jared says, 'Why not?'

Two sets of werecat eyes turn on him, and it's a toss up which pair is more shocked. 

Josh recovers first, unsurprisingly, and his voice is nothing short of scathing as he replies, 'Because you _can't_. In case you haven't noticed, Jared, you don't have a knot. Jensen's an Omega, and he needs an Alpha.'

'I'm aware,' Jared says coolly, fingers still locked with Jensen's. 'And I still don't see why that means Jensen and I can't be together.'

Jensen can't believe what he's hearing. Because it sounds very much like Jared is fighting for them to mate, which...can't be right, can it??

'I know enough about weres to know that knotting's just as much about bonding as it is about pleasure, and frankly, I can't imagine loving Jensen more than I already do, so I really don't see a problem here.'

Jensen can't help but gasp, and his hand tightens around Jared's in shock. 

'You...what??' Josh splutters, but Jensen barely even hears him as he turns to Jared. 

'Is that true?? Do you really mean it??'

'With every bone in my very human body,' Jared says with a soft smile. 'I would've come to get you, but I didn't want to get in the way of you bonding with your pack, but if you want this too, then I'm in one hundred percent.'

Jensen huffs out a disbelieving little laugh before leaning in and throwing his arms around Jared's neck. 

'No!' Jensen flinches at the sound of Josh's voice, the word infused with Alpha command. 'Step away from him, Jensen. Now.'

Jensen shakes his head, but even as he desperately tries to stay pressed up against Jared, his arms snap back to his sides and his feet stumble away with jerky steps. 

'What the hell are you doing??' Jared snarls. 

'Jensen's clearly confused, and he's coming home with me,' Josh replies, voice implacable, and it just makes Jensen fight even harder. Josh can't do this. He _can't_. Jensen somehow manages to make himself stop walking, but his whole body is shaking with the effort of defying his Pack Alpha. It feels like he's on fire, every muscle screaming at him, his head pounding, his blood boiling, his skin stretched too tight, but he refuses to leave Jared a second time.

'What happened to it being his choice?? That's what you said to me. That it would be his choice if he mated or not.' Josh's expression falters then, and Jared barrels on, 'If you do this, you're no better than your father.'

Josh looks visibly shaken by that, and he turns away, his shoulders suddenly sagging. Jared rushes over to Jensen's side and pulls him into a hug. 'Are you okay??'

Jensen nods, burying his face in Jared's neck and breathing in his scent to comfort himself. He never wants to feel that ever again.

'I...I'm sorry, Jensen, I shouldn't have done that,' Josh says after a few moments, and he looks visibly upset when Jensen turns wary eyes on him. 'I just want what's best for you. You're my little brother.'

'Jared _is_ what's best for me, Josh. If you just give us a chance, you'll see that.'

Josh gives him a short, terse nod, and turns away from them. Jensen feels his heart splinter in his chest - it's not fair that he's finally gotten his family back, only to lose them again so quickly; it's not fair that he should have to choose - and he allows Jared to draw him back into his arms. Jared who would never make him choose. Jared who's loved him unconditionally since the day they met. Jared who loves him enough to put Jensen's needs before his own. Time and time again. And Jensen realises right there and then that while he and Josh might be blood, Jared is his real family.

So he lets Josh go, even though it hurts, even though he wishes it could be different, leaving him and Jared alone once more. With a whole lot to talk about.

****


	6. Chapter Six.

**Chapter Six.**

The door closes behind his brother, moments before the screech of tyres signals his departure. Jensen wishes that had gone better, but he can't bring himself to regret what just happened, and, if he's honest, he's a little afraid of his brother right now. He doesn't remember a lot about their father, but he does remember the man using his Alpha voice on him more than once. And it hurt just as much tonight as it had back then. No, this was worse, because when he was a baby, he didn't understand what was happening. Didn't realise just how much was being ripped away from him. 

He never thought his brother would do that to him. Before they even _begin_ to try and mend their relationship, Josh will have to promise never to do that again. And he'll have to accept Jared without reservation, because Jensen can't have Josh in his life if he's going to hurt his mate? 

Mates. Is that what they are? Is that what Jared _wants_ them to be?

'You're gonna pull something thinking that hard,' Jared says teasingly, breathing the words into Jensen's hair. Jensen huffs out a laugh, and shakes his head. Why is everything in his life so goddamn complicated?? 'Hey, I mean it, you're worrying too much, okay? This is us; we can talk about anything.'

Jensen nods, because it's true. He and Jared have always been much closer than normal siblings. They've never been siblings at all really, not when Jensen's been in love with Jared for as long as he can remember. 

He lets himself be lead over to the couch by Jared, and when they sit down, Jared wraps his arm around Jensen's shoulders and pulls him against his side. That more than anything settles Jensen's frayed, worn-out nerves. His heart's still beating a mile a minute, but it doesn't feel quite so much like it's going to burst out of his chest anymore. 

'So,' Jared says, 'is this what you really want, Jensen?' Jensen turns his head and nods against Jared's neck. He can't look at him while they have this conversation; he doesn't want to see the expression on Jared's face if this all goes sideways. He feels Jared's fingers begin to card through his hair like they have a million other times when he's been upset, and he can't help pushing into the touch. Just like always.

'And you wanna live here? Not back with your Pack?' Jensen gives another nod. This is his home; this will always be his home. Not to mention that he's pretty sure the Pack won't accept a human into their town, and if Jared's not welcome, then Jensen doesn't want to go anywhere near it either.

'Your brother's right about one thing though.' Jensen tenses up again, not sure where Jared is going with this, but knowing it can't be anywhere good. Nothing his brother came to tell them tonight was good. 'I'm not an Alpha, Jen; I'm not sure I can be what you need.'

Jensen's head shoots up in surprise before he can stop himself, and he stares at Jared in disbelief. 'What are you talking about?? You're _all_ I need, Jared. You've been everything to me my whole life. How can you even think that??'

'But what if I can't protect you? I won't be able to protect you like someone from the Pack could,' Jared says, eyes sad and earnest, and Jensen just can't take it any longer. 

He climbs into Jared's lap and takes the man's face in his hands. 'You were the one who saved me, Jared, when my pack threw me away. I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you. And you've protected me and looked out for me hundreds of times since then...you've cared for me my whole life; I trust you more than I trust them. I trust you more than anyone.'

'What if a werecat-'

'And how often has that happened, huh?' Jensen interrupts with a smile, letting go of Jared's face so he can nestle back against his body instead. 'I'm a werecat too, remember? If they come, I'll protect us. Maybe it's my turn to look out for you for a change.'

Jared wraps his arms around Jensen, and Jensen smiles and relaxes into his hold, his soft purrs filling the room. Jared chuckles and presses a kiss to the top of Jensen's head. 'And the other thing. The bond. I know I said that it doesn't matter to me, and it doesn't, but...does it matter to you? I'm human, I don't know what that bond is, but I don't want you not to have that if it's important to you.'

'And who says I don't already have it?' 

'Jen...'

'I'm serious, Jared, you said it yourself. You're already everything to me; there isn't any part of me that isn't completely in love with you...you having a knot wouldn't change that.'

Jared coughs at that, an embarrassed little sound that seems so out of place coming for him. There's not a whole lot of stuff that makes Jared uncomfortable, and Jensen can't help the way his smile morphs into a grin as he snuggles closer. 'Yeah, about that,' Jared says after a few moments. 'That's not gonna be a problem either? 'Cause I don't have one of those for when you...uh...need one.'

Jensen feels a blush of his own creep onto his cheeks - he cannot _believe_ he's talking to Jared about this, God - but he knows they have to get everything out in the open, so he replies simply, 'I've seen your dick, Jay, I don't think we're gonna have a problem.' Not that Jensen's been looking, of course, not really, but they've lived in the same house for the last fifteen years, and shared a bathroom for all that time. As well as all their trips to the local pool where no speedo was ever going to be able to hide what Jared's packing. 

Jensen doesn't want to labour the point, even if he could put his _dirtyhotfilthy_ thoughts on the subject into words, but Jared's dick is literally the opposite of a problem. In fact, it's been the star of all Jensen's wet dreams for years. 

'But it hasn't got a knot? For when you're in heat?'

Jensen shrugs. 'I'm sure we can think of something. Maybe we can get creative?'

Jared coughs again, shifting slightly on the couch, and that's when Jensen notices the bulge in his jeans. Right under Jensen's ass. Feeling suddenly bold, Jensen grinds down onto it. Jared groans and his hands shoot up to close around Jensen's hips. 

'Fuck, Jen...'

Jensen sits up - he's sad to lose that close contact, but this is a much better position to ride Jared's cock - and he grinds down again. God, that feels good. He can already feel his own dick hardening, and slick leaking from his ass, as he rolls his hips against Jared.

'Wait...wait...' Jared says in a strained voice, and Jensen's eyes, that had fluttered closed, snap back open. Jared's flushed, his pupils blown wide, and Jensen wants to kiss him so badly, it actually pains him to have to hold back.

'What is it??' Jensen barely recognises his own voice, it's so breathless and wanton.

'Are you sure you're ready for this?' Jared asks, a small, concerned frown creasing his forehead. 'Because we can wait. It's your first time, and I don't want to rush it.'

Jensen can't help but laugh at that. 'Rush?? Jared, I've wanted this for _years_. Not to mention I'm eighteen, and I know for a fact you were having sex when _you_ were eighteen.' He feels his smile fade a little as he adds, 'I hated them, you know? All of them. For getting to be with you like that.'

Jared's hand comes up to cup his cheek. 'If it helps, I never felt this way about any of them. None of them even came close, Jen. Not even before I realised how I really felt about you. You were always the most important person in my life.'

'Really?' Jensen asks, leaning into Jared's touch.

'Really,' Jared replies as he strokes his thumb across Jensen's cheekbone. 'And since we're sharing...Max and I didn't break up 'cause we weren't getting along. I broke up with him 'cause he kept checking you out, and every time he did, I wanted to break his nose, so...'

Jensen's smile comes back full force, and he can't deny how hot that makes him. The idea of Jared getting _that_ angry over someone merely looking at Jensen. 'Was it because I'm yours?' he says, leaning forward so his lips are brushing Jared's. 'Because I am, Jared, I'm all yours...if you want me.'

Jared lets out a low growl, then instantly closes the gap between them as he crashes his lips into Jensen's. It's as perfect as Jensen always imagined it would be: Jared's teeth nipping at his lips, Jared's huge hand gently cradling the back of his head, their bodies pressed so tightly together, Jensen can feel Jared's heart racing. 'Take me to bed, Jared, _make_ me yours,' he whispers when they finally break apart to catch their breaths. 'Put your mark on me so anyone who looks at me knows exactly who I belong to.'

Jensen's barely even finished speaking before Jared's getting to his feet, bringing Jensen with him. His hands drop down to clutch Jensen's ass as Jensen wraps his legs around Jared's waist. Jared doesn't even break his stride when he goes back to devouring Jensen's mouth, hot, claiming kisses that make Jensen feel like he's burning up from the inside out.

And all Jensen can think is 'finally'. _Finally._

******


End file.
